Destinée
by kaillou
Summary: je suis nulle en résumé. Disons que c'est le retour de Précia, que Nanoha va enfin comprendre ce qu'elle ressent pour Fate, en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop tard.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Elle était sa destinée. Elle était son avenir. Elle était tout ce à quoi elle aspirait. Mais elle lui avait filé entre les doigts. Elle n'avait pas su saisir sa chance. Et maintenant elle ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Elle était hors de sa portée. Loin de ses yeux. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant. Alors qu'elle était là, à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas su voir que son bonheur était juste là. Et maintenant elle comprenait avec éffarement que le monde, sans elle, n'avait pas le même éclat. Que le monde, sans elle, était vide.

Elle était sa destinée, et elle l'avait laissé s'échapper.

"Fate, où es-tu?"

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

Planète XZ 32-56 , la planète des pirates.

Teana et Fate étaient enfin arrivées sur les lieux. Non sans mal. Cette planète reculée restait hors de contrôle du TSAB. Ici, le code des pirates était la seule loi qui était respectée. Ici, il fallait rester le plus discret possible afin de ne pas se faire repérer, une exfiltration en urgence étant pratiquement impossible.

Elles étaient parties depuis plus de trois mois, et puisque les communications avec la base étant limitées au strict minimum et cryptées, elles étaient coupées du reste de la civilisation.

Pour l'instant, elles avaient su éviter les ennuis et leur couverture leur avaient permis de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elles et de se fondre dans cette population peu regardante. Mais cela n'empêchait pas d'être prudent.

Les coordonnées les avaient amenées à une cascade, au beau milieu de la jungle.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans le secteur, Fate revint auprès de Teana.

"c'est bon, rien à signaler. Alors, t'en es où?

_ Et bien, d'après les données, nous sommes à quelques métres du labo...

_ Quelle direction ?

_ Par là – fit Teana en indiquant la cascade.

_ Très bien, allons-y.

_ Attends, on ne prévient pas la base que l'on est sur place?

_ Non, attendons de voir ce qu'on y trouve avant. On le mentionnera dans notre rapport de ce soir.

_ OK. " fit une Teana peu convaincue. Elle suivit Fate au pied de la cascade et, comme elle, activa sa device. Derrière le rideau d'eau se trouvait une cavité qui s'enfonçait profondément. Au fur et à mesure que les jeunes femmes s'avançaient, Teana s'apercevait que cette cavité était en fait une grotte creusée à même la roche. Cette grotte n'avait rien de naturelle. Elle était maintenant certaine qu'elles étaient bien dans le laboratoire secret qu'elles cherchaient. De plus Fate avait considérablement réduit l'allure, l'expérience lui ayant appris à se méfier des pièges que la propriétaire des lieux avait l'habitude de placer dans chacun de ses refuges. Après tout, elle l'avait personnellement connue. Précia Testarossa. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle s'était portée volontaire pour cette mission. Teana avait décidé de l'accompagner parce que rester clouée au sol pendant six mois sans rien faire ne l'intéressait pas et qu'avec Fate, au moins, elle devenait plus forte à chaque mission. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle avait dit.

_ Oh Oh..." Fate se retourna à cette onomatopée prononcée avec horreur par Teana. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur son pied droit. Ce dernier était légèrement enfoncé dans le sol. C'était une dalle qui avait bougé. En un instant Fate comprit ce que c'était. Elle ne prit pas le temps, qu'elle n'avait pas, d'expliquer à sa comparse ce qui se passait et se contenta d'agir. Elle poussa Teana de toutes ses forces pour l'éloigner du piège à énergie magique.

Teana, projetée en arrière, vit avec horreur et dans une déflagration assourdissante, des pans entiers de roches s'écrouler sur Fate. Un nuage de poussière lui obscurcit la vue et la fit tousser pendant plusieurs minutes. Une fois que la fut retombée au sol et que sa vision fut dégagée,elle découvrit qu'un éboulement de pierres lui bloquait le passage.

_ Fate ! Fate!...- crier ainsi lui provoqua une quinte de toux, expulsant la poussière de ses poumons.

_ Fate! Est-ce que tu vas bien? Fate ! Répond-moi ! Fate!"

On l'appelait. Des cris étouffés lui parvenaient, la sortant de son inconscience. Teana, c'était Teana..." je vais bien, je suis là..." fit-elle dans un murmure. Évidemment, elle ne l'avait pas entendue... Dans un grognement, elle prit appui sur les paumes de ses mains pour s'aider à se relever. Une douleur aigüe au poignet droit lui apprit qu'il était surement fracturé. Elle déplaça douloureusement son poids sur sa main gauche et une fois debout s'appuya sur le mur derrière elle. Sa tête lui tournait un peu.

Elle entendait sa coéquipière qui continuait à l'appeler.

_ Je vais bien, ça va! Et toi, rien de cassé?

_ Ah, enfin! Euh, non rien de cassé. Mais je peux pas te rejoindre. C'est complètement bloqué!

Un seul coup d'œil permit à Fate de comprendre qu'il faudrait du temps avant de déblayer ces éboulis sans l'aide d'autres mages. Où alors un sort puissant qui pourrait faire écrouler le reste du tunnel sur sa tête. Et Fate n'était pas encore suicidaire. Mais Précia prévoyait toujours une issue de secours. Ça, elle s'en souvenait.

_ Teana!?

_ Oui?

_ Je vais explorer plus loin. Je devrais pouvoir trouver une issue de secours une fois au laboratoire. Toi, sors de là, et envoie un message à la base, si je ne t'ai pas rejointe d'ici trois heures.

_ OK. OK. Euh Fate?

_ Oui ?

_ Fais attention.

_ T'inquiète! J'ai une réputation à maintenir! Je suis le meilleur Enforcer que le TSAB ait connu, non? Alors ça ira. Tu n'auras même pas à les contacter...

Elle attendit quelques instants que ses vertiges cessent avant de se mettre en route. Elle n'avait pas voulu inquiéter Teana sur son état de santé, et n'avait donc parlé ni de son poignet ni de la sueur qui coulait le long de son visage et qui n'était pas de la sueur finalement. "Il n'y a plus que toi et moi Bardiche... Tu es prêt?

_ Yes Sir!

_ Alors allons-y."

Éclairée par la lumière que diffusait Bardiche, Fate avançait prudemment dans le tunnel. Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes qui lui en avait parut soixante, elle se retrouva devant une porte métallique.

_ Enfin, nous y sommes. Bardiche?

_ Rien à signaler, Sir. "

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra.

La pièce où elle se trouvait était vaste et ronde. De grandes colonnes se dressaient en cercle autour du centre de la pièce où une lost loggia était posée sur un autel. Fate avait l'impression diffuse de connaître cette salle. Comme des réminescences d'un rêve, et plus elle essayait de se souvenir, moins elle se souvenait. De l'autre côté de la pièce, en face de l'entrée, des consoles d'ordinateurs habillaient le mur. À leur droite, une autre porte métallique. Peut-être la sortie. Où alors les appartements de sa mère. Elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard et vit une troisième porte métallique à sa gauche. Bien, cela lui laissait le choix. Elle décida de vérifier s'il restait des données informatiques à exploiter.

_ Bardiche?

_ Yes, Sir !

_ Tu peux vérifier s'il y a des informations?

_ Yes Sir. Il y a des données Sir. Dois-je les récupérer ?

_ Oui, s'il te plaît. On fera le tri plus tard.

_ Bien Sir!"

Une fois que la device eut fini, Fate décida de vérifier les portes. Celle qui était à la droite des ordinateurs menait aux appartements de Précia. Enfin rien de grandiose, ces appartements. Une cuisine, un salon, deux chambres... Le tout avec du mobilier mais plus d'effets personnels.

L'autre porte donnait sur un tunnel creusé dans la roche et elle en conclut que c'était sa porte de sortie. Elle revint sur ses pas, il ne lui restait plus que la lost loggia à récupérer.

Seulement, au plus elle s'approchait, au plus elle avait une sensation désagréable, une nausée. Sa vue se troublait et un mal de tête, qu'elle mettait sur le compte de sa blessure, l'avait soudainement prise. À tel point qu'elle appréhendait l'instant où elle scellerait l'objet.

_ Tu es sûr que cette lost loggia est inactive?

_ Yes Sir.

_ Donc tu peux la sceller, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Vous devez d'abord ôter la barrière, Sir."

Une barrière magique protégeait en effet la lost loggia, et c'était une barrière apposée par un mage très puissant. Precia Testarossa, sa mère... A son époque, peu pouvait l'égaler. Mais Fate aussi était devenue une mage extrêmement puissante. Elle se concentra alors sur son sort. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle découvrit que, bien que la protection était puissante, elle était capable d'en venir à bout.

Elle lança le sort.

Lorsque son onde magique toucha la barrière une onde de choc parcourue toute la pièce.

Fate sombra.

_ Sir? Sir? Allez-vous bien ? Sir?

Dans le laboratoire souterrain la voix robotique de Bardiche raisonnait. Le corps de Fate gisait au sol. La device contrôlait le pouls et les systèmes vitaux de sa maitresse, et d'après lui, l'enveloppe corporelle allait bien. Ce qui inquiétait la device, c'était ce qui se passait dans son cœur magique et dans son esprit.

La barrière magique avait bien était détruite. Mais la lost loggia, elle, s'était activée.

_ Sir? Sir?

Teana attendait depuis deux heures et quarante cinq minutes. Elle avait fait le tour du périmètre une bonne dizaine de fois, histoire de voir si elle ne trouvait pas cette fameuse deuxième sortie dont avait parlé Fate. Rien. Elle n'avait rien vu. Elle avait utilisé toute la techno-magie en sa possession, mais rien. Elle était revenue une dernière fois au pied de la cascade et commençait à préparer le message à adresser à la base. Deux heures et quarante-neuf minutes. Toujours pas de signe de Fate. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son mentor ait échoué. Deux heures et cinquante trois minutes, le message était prêt. Deux heures et cinquante huit minutes, Teana commença à taper les coordonnées pour l'envoi du message.

_ Et bien Teana, tu doutes de moi?

_ Fate! Qu'est-ce qui t'as retenue?

_ Un petit problème au moment de sceller la lost loggia, mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre... Tiens, je te la confie – fit Fate en lui lançant un gemme rouge sang. Teana l'attrapa aisément et l'intégra à sa device.

_ Bon, et si on le faisait ce rapport, et après on quitte cette planète, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

_ J'en dis qu'il était temps! " fit une Teana, si soulagée qu'elle ne releva pas le fait que Fate s'était presque débarrassé de la lost loggia en lui confiant l'objet.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello aux quelques lecteurs qui suivent cette histoires. J'avoue que je suis pas quelqu'un qui poste régulièrement et qu'il faut s'armer de patience avec moi, mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour terminer mes histoires. En ce qui concerne celle-ci, j'ai remaniée le premier chapitre. quelques détails. pas grand chose. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture et merci de me lire.

KAILLOU

* * *

Chapitre 2

Nanoha, le sourire aux lèvres, regardait sa fille Vivio qui mangeait son petit déjeuner avec entrain. Aujourd'hui était un jour de fête. Fate revenait de mission. Elle avait été absente sept longs mois, alors, pour son retour, Nanoha avait pris son jour de congé. Et, exceptionnellement, même Vivio manquerait l'école. Elles seraient toutes les deux là pour l'accueillir. Elle se sentait aussi excitée que sa fille qui ne parlait que de ça depuis la veille. Sept mois sans avoir de nouvelles. Ou si peu. C'était Hayate qui lui avait appris la nouvelle du retour de Fate. C'était aussi elle qui l'avait tenue informée du bon déroulement de la mission. Pas dans les détails, non, il y avait toujours ce secret défense. Mais du fait qu'elle était en bonne santé. Et c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait. Savoir que sa meilleure amie allait bien. Et qu'elle serait de retour saine et sauve. Elle lui avait tellement manquée. Et à Vivio aussi. Surtout que la petite fille n'avait pas comprit l'absence de nouvelles de sa Fate mama. Habituellement, elles recevaient toujours au moins un appel par semaine de sa part, quand elle partait en mission. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Devant ce surprenant silence, Nanoha s'était vue obligée de harceler le commandant Yagami pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait su que la mission de son amie avait lieu en territoire plus qu'hostile. Un territoire hors d'atteinte du TSAB. Nanoha avait alors éclaté de colère. Ce jour-là, il avait fallu toute la diplomatie d'Hayate pour la calmer. Et les élèves de la capitaine Takamachi avaient subi une leçon particulièrement douloureuse. Ces derniers en parlaient d'ailleurs encore de temps en temps à la cafétéria. Cette journée était gravée dans leur esprit au fer rouge et était même évoquée entre eux comme "ce jour-là".Un jour, Vita surprit la conversation entre trois élèves au sujet, justement, de "ce jour-là". Piquée dans son orgueil, cette dernière se promit de surpasser Nanoha et de montrer à ces jeunes idiots ce qu'était réellement un combat et leur faire goûter, un peu, la véritable peur. Le jour du retour de Fate, elle n'avait pas encore réussi. Les élèves, quant à eux, avaient beaucoup progressé et Hayate avait félicité Vita pour ses talents d'instructeurs.

Nanoha était presque dans un état euphorique. Elle avait prévu de ramener son amie à la maison, avec elle et Vivio, de lui cuisiner son plat préféré le soir, pendant qu'elle se délasserait dans un bon bain, puis, de continuer la soirée en lui racontant tout ce qu'elle avait manqué durant cette longue absence. Elle se faisait une joie de voir les retrouvailles entre sa fille et sa seconde mère. Elle imaginait déjà la surprise et le bonheur de son amie lorsqu'elle les verrait. Depuis son réveil, le sourire qu'elle arborait ne la quittait pas. Et cette allégresse qu'elle ressentait ressemblait fortement à celle qu'elle avait connu lorsque, alors qu'elles n'étaient encore que des enfants, Fate était revenue, après six mois d'absence, du jugement de l'affaire Précia Testarossa sous la tutelle de l'amiral Harlaown. Sa future mère adoptive. Nanoha réalisa qu'en fait, à chaque fois que Fate revenait de mission, elle ressentait toujours ce même soulagement de la savoir de retour, cette même impatience de la revoir. Et ... Vivio interrompit le fil de ses pensées, et Nanoha plongea de nouveau dans l'action pour terminer de préparer sa fille, et elle-même par la même occasion, histoire qu'elles soient prêtes à temps pour recevoir Fate.

Lorsque la navette se posa sur le sol de la base, Fate et Teana étaient soulagées d'être de retour. Teana , parce que Subaru commençait à lui manquer un peu trop, même si elle se refusait à l'admettre de vive voix, et Fate parce qu'elle était tout simplement épuisée. Cette dernière n'arrivait plus à se reposer. Peu importait le temps qu'elle consacrait au sommeil, ce dernier ne lui procurait aucun véritable repos, ce n'était jamais suffisant. Ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars. Plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Plus réels aussi. Elle en ressentait la douleur, profondément, intensément. Elle se réveillait souvent en nage, au beau milieu de la nuit, dans des draps trempés de sueur et à bout de souffle. Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible aussi. Comme vidée de l'intérieur. Son énergie s'épuisait vite. Trop vite. Elle pouvait encore faire bonne figure, pour l'instant, mais plus pour très longtemps. Elle le savait. Et le redoutait. Ce moment où elle perdrait connaissance. Mais elle devait tenir. Au moins jusqu'à l'infirmerie. C'est ce qu'elle se disait lorsque, surgissant de nulle part, une petite fille, lui sauta littéralement dans les bras. Dans son état, Fate ne résista pas au choc et tomba en arrière. Dans sa chute, elle eut le réflexe de protéger sa fille en faisant rempart de son corps entre le bitume et cette turbulente enfant, se cognant durement la tête au passage.

Juste avant de succomber aux limbes de l'inconscience, elle reconnut au loin une voix qui l'appelait. C'était Nanoha...

Shamal sortit au bout d'une demi-heure de la salle d'examen où Fate se reposait. Elle rejoignit Nanoha, Vivio, Hayate, Teana et Subaru qui patientaient avec plus ou moins de succès en attendant les résultats. Lorsque Shamal apparut à l'entrée de la salle d'attente, Nanoha fut la première à se lever.

_- Elle se repose..._" _ informa Shamal avant que quiconque puisse ouvrir la bouche _ "_Nous avons dû lui insuffler de l'énergie magique. Son niveau était au plus bas._"_ Se tournant vers Teana _"Mais que s'est-il passé pendant votre mission?"_

- _Je ... je ne sais pas. Nous avons été séparées et Fate était seule quand elle a récupéré l'artefact... Quand on s'est retrouvé, elle me l'a confié disant que tout s'était bien passé... Mais pourquoi cette question, qu'est-ce qui se passe?_" _ Teana se sentit soudain coupable sous le regard suspicieux de Nanoha , interrogateur de Shamal et pensif de son commandant Hayate, bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment où était sa faute.

_- L'artefact... Hayate, il faut que je l'étudie._" Fit une Shamal de plus en plus soucieuse...

_- Qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin, Shamal !? Comment va Fate ?_ _ s'énerva Nanoha, frustrée de ne rien savoir et dont l'inquiétude devenait de plus en plus difficile à contenir. La soigneuse regarda alors la jeune capitaine Takamachi et doucement dit _"Je ne sais pas, Nanoha, je suis désolée mais je ne sais pas ce qui arrive à Fate. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que sa magie semble se consumer plus vite que son cœur magique n'en produit. Et je ne sais ni comment, ni pourquoi, ni où cette énergie disparaît... Mais ça ressemble étrangement.. "_

_- à ce que faisait le livre des ombres..."_ continua Hayate _"Mais il n'y avait aucun indice indiquant que ce soit ce genre d'artefact. Et Fate n'est pas une débutante... Teana!_

_- Oui Commandant Yagami!_

_- Débriefing dans une heure ! Rein, il nous faut les enregistrements de Bardiche, met l'équipe technique dessus, veux-tu? _

_- Oui Hayate !_

_- Shamal ! Je te laisse t'occuper de Fate-chan. Nanoha, je te ferais savoir dés que j'en sais plus. Tu as ton jour de congé donc ..._

- _Vivio et moi restons là pour l'instant, près de Fate._" Coupa Nanoha. Elle serrait toujours la main de sa fille qui ne l'avait pas lâcher depuis que Fate avait été emmenée d'urgence à l'infirmerie de la Base de la section Six. Hayate, d'un signe de tête, donna son assentiment à son amie, qui, même sans l'accord de son commandant, aurait fait ce que bon lui semblait.  
Bientôt, il ne restait plus dans l'infirmerie que Shamal, Nanoha et Vivio. Et bien-sûr Fate, qui se reposait dans la chambre adjacente. Shamal prit une inspiration et déclara :

- « _écoute, Nanoha-chan, je ne vais pas te mentir, mais si le procédé est le même que celui du livre de l'ombre, c'est beaucoup plus rapide qu'avec Hayate. Et de plus, Hayate nous avait, nous, ses chevaliers, pour ralentir le processus, par des moyens dont j'ai encore honte aujourd'hui. La seule chose que je peux faire pour l'instant, c'est maintenir son énergie de manière à ce qu'elle reste à son minimum vital. Seulement, si on ne trouve pas ce qui se passe, et rapidement, Fate..._

_Non ! Je t'interdis d'en dire plus, on trouvera !_

_Pour l'instant, Fate ne doit plus utiliser la magie et se reposer. Elle pourra repartir avec toi, à son réveil, mais elle doit revenir tous les jours pour des examens et une restauration magique... _

Nanoha promit de surveiller Fate et de l'empêcher de faire des folies, avec l'aide de Vivio bien entendu, qui, avec tout le sérieux d'une fillette de bientôt six ans, fit le serment solennel de s'occuper de sa maman Fate. Un bref coup d'œil à sa montre indiqua à Shamal qu'il était temps de rejoindre Fate pour son réveil.

Elle avait l'impression d'être enveloppée dans du coton. Tout était embrumé : ses pensées, sa vue, son corps, ses sens... Tout était confus. Flou. Dans les premières secondes de son réveil, elle eut la terrible sensation de ne plus savoir qui elle était, ni de comment elle était arrivée là. Et puis sa vision se focalisa sur la silhouette à sa gauche qui l'appelait doucement. Oui, son nom était bien Fate. Plus la silhouette se précisait, plus le son à son oreille devenait clair et commençait à faire sens. C'était des mots, non, c'était Nanoha qui lui demandait comment elle se sentait : «

_Nanoha ? _ _Sa voix était faible, presque timide.

_Maman Fate !_

_Vivio… Nanoha ?... que s'est-il passé ? __ puis jetant un regard aux alentours et réalisant la présence de Shamal_ _qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? _»

_Tu es tombée en descendant de la passerelle , à ton retour_. _ Expliqua cette dernière.

_Excuse-moi, maman c'est ma faute, c'est moi qui t'ai fait tombé... _» fit une Vivio, rouge de remords. Fate la rassura d'un sourire et, d'une main douce, caressa ses boucles blondes.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Vivio, je n'ai pas mal._ » Puis, interrogeant la soigneuse, ajouta : « _Pourquoi je n'ai pas mal ? Je n'ai pas dû tomber de très haut... je me suis cogné la tête ? et...mais je suis partie quand en mission ? _»

Fate sentit la panique l'atteindre quand elle s'aperçut qu'il lui manquait des souvenirs. En fait, ce n'est pas qu'elle ne se souvenait plus, c'était juste très confus. Comme si elle partageait des souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas. À moins que si ? Elle n'arrivait plus très bien à discerner les choses. Sa peur devait se voir car Nanoha, sous un signe de Shamal, l'informa : « _c'est rien, Fate-chan, c'est juste le contre-coup de ta perte de connaissance. Allez, viens, je te ramène à la maison_

_mais ?..._

_Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, viens, Fate-chan ?_

_D'accord. » _fit une Fate docile et totalement désorientée.

Elle se laissa emmener par son amie qui, avec une extrême tendresse l'aida a se relever et la soutint jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment. Sur le parking, elle reconnue sa voiture et fit remarquer son étonnement auquel Nanoha sourit et répondit que c'était pour lui faire plaisir, mais vu son état il était hors de question qu'elle prenne le volant. Fate ne la contredit trajet jusqu'à la maison fut ponctué des rires de Vivio devant les réponses de Fate à ses questions incessantes. Nanoha était toujours subjuguée par la patience infinie dont faisait preuve son amie avec les enfants et plus particulièrement avec leur fille. Malgré la fatigue qu'elle devait ressentir, elle répondait avec cette même gentillesse et cette douceur qu'elle montrait toujours à l'égard des autres. Elle lui raconta la planète des pirates, que bien que le TSAB n'avait aucune influence, elle avait ses propres lois qu'il fallait respecter. Il y avait même un roi des pirates qui faisait régulièrement des audiences pour régler les conflits qui pouvait exister. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'habitants sur cette planète mais sa population atteignait quand même celle d'une grande capitale. Vivio était émerveillée. Et, malgré le sérieux de la situation, Nanoha se sentait enfin calme. Moins fébrile. La présence de Fate la rassurait toujours.

Elle plongea la tête sous l'eau se laissant immerger quelques instants, retenant son souffle, écoutant son cœur , elle verra ça demain. Demain, en présentant son rapport, elle en discutera avec Hayate. Demain sera un autre jour. Oui, demain. Ce soir elle était trop fatiguée. Tellement fatiguée. Reprenant son souffle, et se délassant dans son bain, Fate se laissa aller à fermer se yeux. Juste une minute. Rien qu'une petite minute. Une toute petite minute.

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'activité dans ces lieux. Rien qui puisse laisser penser que cela avait été occupé récemment. Au centre de cette grande salle circulaire trônait un autel en pierre de taille sculptée, douze colonnes, de taille importante, ponctuaient la circonférence de la piè ée, Fate s'avança au centre de la pièce. Il devait bien avoir d'autres salles, quelque chose d'autre…Fate, elle, était irrésistiblement attirée par cet autel. Inconsciemment sa main se crispait sur Bardiche. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle tendit sa main libre pour toucher les bas reliefs de l'autel. Lorsqu'elle toucha du bout des doigts la pierre, elle fut soudainement ébloui et entendit un cri. Fate se retourna. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Pas même Bardiche.

Elle était seule.

Elle était dans la même salle. A moins que ce soit une réplique. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers l'autel. Peut-être qu'en le touchant … mais non, rien ne se produisit. Cela aurait été trop simple… Elle fit le tour de la salle. Rien.

Alors elle se dirigea vers la sortie. La porte était intacte, et s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Et elle ne donnait pas sur le couloir sombre qui l'avait conduite ici mais sur une autre pièce occupée par des ordinateurs et des cuves cylindriques dans lesquelles flottaient des corps d'apparence humain. Fate déglutit. Cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Et la mettait mal à l'aise. A part ces corps, ces expériences, il n'y avait personne. Elle s'avança encore et son sang se glaça en se rendant compte que ces corps, ces visages, c'étaient… Elle. Des reproductions ?

Ça ne finira donc jamais ? Cette question se répétait sans cesse dans son esprit. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. De perdre toute notion d'individualité, d'existence. A nouveau elle était cette petite fille méprisée par sa mère, réplique de la fille chérie, corps sans âme, destiné à disparaître une fois sa tâche accomplie, la vengeance consommée.

Elle prit une goulée d'air. Se força à respirer calmement. _« Inspire, expire, inspire, expire, là voilà, calme toi… Tu es Fate, tu existes… »_

_- c'est ce que tu crois ? Pauvre enfant !_

_-qu'est ce que c'est ? Qui est là ? »_ Fate sursauta en attendant cette voix venir de nulle part… cette voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de…

-_Mère ?!_ bredouilla Fate… En un instant elle était redevenue la petite fille apeurée face à sa mère, apeurée et blessée. Elle se mit à trembler, ses espoirs disparaissaient. Elle n'était plus rien…Elle était redevenue la poupée de sa créatrice, perdue au milieu des autres créations de la magicienne noire. Sa volonté annihilée. Non, non, NON ! Je ne dois pas ! Non, elle est morte !

_-Tu es morte ! tu n'es plus de ce monde !_

_-Le crois tu vraiment, Fate, en es tu si sûre ? avez-vous retrouvé mon corps ? Crois-tu vraiment que, Moi, j'ai échoué ? Non, petite idiote, je n'ai pas échoué et j'ai même réussi à t'amener jusqu'à moi…juste pour te dire que je suis de retour. Après tant d'années je suis de retour…_

_-Non, c'est une illusion ! tu n'es qu'une illusion provoquée par cet artefact que j'ai touché…_

_-Tu es restée bien naïve, et bien sotte. Mais effectivement, ce que tu vois là est la reproduction de mon laboratoire, et cet artefact est une lost loggia que j'ai laissée à ton attention, pour renouer contact avec toi. Seul ton contact pouvait la réactiver. Ton contact, ou, devrais-je dire, le contact du sang des Testarossa… Je t'en remercie. Tu n'es pas aussi incapable que je l'aurais pensé, finalement…Ah ah ah ! Mais va, retourne à ta réalité, maintenant, à ta triste vie de poupée sans valeur ! on se reverra, ne l'oublie pas c'est moi qui t'ai créé, C'est moi qui décide de ta vie ou de ta mort. Rappelle-t'en!_

Un éclair de lumière submergea Fate, qui, éblouit, ferma les yeux. En les rouvrant elle était allongée devant l'autel et sa device lui apprit qu'elle était restée inconsciente pendant une dizaine de minutes, ne répondant pas à ses différents appels. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle n'avait plus mal : ni au poignet, ni à la tête. Elle ne saignait plus. Plus aucune blessures visibles. Pas même un bleu.

Encore secouée par son expérience Fate mit plusieurs minutes avant de véritablement retrouver ses esprits. Sa mère serait de retour ? Impossible. Elle avait sombré. Fate l'avait vue. Nanoha aussi.

Perdue dans ses pensées, c'est à peine si elle réagit lorsque Bardiche l'informa que tout danger était écarté et que l'artefact était scellé. Lorsqu'elle retrouva sa coéquipière, Fate resta muette sur son entrevue avec sa mère. Où plutôt l'empreinte de sa mère. Elle ne révéla que le strict minimum. Ce qu'elles cherchaient, l'artefact, était en leur possession. Quant à savoir pourquoi il était resté là, Fate en avait une idée mais devait d'abord en parler avec Hayate. Le retour se fit sans encombre. Mais Fate resta dans ses quartiers durant tout le trajet. Revivant les événements encore et encore. Se remémorant tout son passé. Elle qui, il y a quelques jours encore, était si sûre d'elle-même, voyait tout son monde s'écrouler, ses certitudes, s'envoler.

Elle se réveilla brutalement, dans un sursaut et fut soulagée d'entendre doucement toquer à la porte de la salle de bain.

_Fate-chan ? Tout va bien ? Le dîner est prêt, tu viens ?_

_Oui, oui. J'arrive Nanoha » _Fit Fate dans un soupir de soulagement.

Cette nuit là fut un cauchemar sans fin.

Elle se réveilla souvent, en sueur, en pleur, avec ce poids terrible sur sa poitrine. Et une peur incontrôlable qui la chevillait au corps. Sans aucun souvenir précis de son rêve, juste l'impression de tomber, d'une chute infinie. Sans aucune possibilité de se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit. Dans un vide où le silence se faisait assourdissant.

Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, alors qu'elle hurlait de toutes ses forces.

Nanoha… Nanoha était son ancre. Son repère. Nanoha qui savait la rassurer et qui, à chaque fois était là, lui murmurant que tout allait bien. Et Fate se rendormait, sous les mots protecteurs de son amie.

Au petit matin Fate se levait plus fatiguée que jamais.


End file.
